Tímeless
by Syry
Summary: [HPXDM] Un hechizo les había unido, estaban destinados a amarse y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.


**Timeless**

_**By: Syry**_

_**Para Tamy por su cumpleaños ¡¡Felicidades guapísima!!**_

_**Y también para Eve Malfoy, Para que los nubarrones se despejen.**_

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy**

_**PostHowarts**_

_**Sumary: **Harry Cumplió lo profetizado: Venció al Lord y garantizó la seguridad del Mundo Mágico. Pero esto supuso un derroche de magia para él, lo que le provocó un Coma Mágico del que los MediMagos no creían, hubiese cura. Pero un joven estudiante de MediMagia se interesó en el caso y le salvó. Draco Malfoy consiguió lo que nadie más creyó posible: Restauró la magia del niño-que-venció. Luego de esto, no se volvieron a ver hasta pasados dos años._

_**Capitulo Único**_

"_**La Guerra"** _

Cuerpos sangrientos, sin vida, descuartizados, malolientes, vísceras y demás, en resumen _Destrucción_, eso era lo que podía apreciarse en las afueras de Howarts, en los límites codinlantes con el bosque oscuro, el Castillo, El lago, todo estaba rodeado de terror, alumnos de Séptimo, recien graduados, Aurores, Mortífagos... Y en el centro de todos se hallaban Voldemort y Harry Potter, mirándose a los ojos, desafiándose e ignorando su alrededor.

Una pequeña falla y cualquiera de los dos morirían. Legeremancia, eso era lo que en ese momento usaban, desafiando la mayor fuerza que existía: La fuerza de la mente. Un pequeño titubeo en Harry ocasionó una sonrisa sádica en Voldemort, pero no bien hubo entrado cuando un Avada le alcanzó de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que hincase la roída rodilla en el suelo, agarrar su varita y conjurar otro Avada, llamando así al Priori Incamtem.

Dos rayos de luz inmaculada, con la misma fuerza, con el mismo odio, chocaban en el circuncentro de la energía emanada, repeliendo, atacando, defendiendo. Voldemort se puso en pie, apretó con furia su varita y su rayo refulgió con mayor potencia, pero al segundo siguiente, los ojos de Potter perdieron la duda, la inocencia, todos los sentimientos, ocasionando el asombro y despiste del Lord...

... Y su muerte...

Los Aurores atacaron a la par el cuerpo, encerrándo su alma en burbujas perladas y rompiéndolas en mil añicos. La guerra había acabado, junto a la era de Oscuridad. La Luz había vencido. Los sobrevivientes giraron al minuto justo, antes de que Harry cayera, inconsciente, presa su mente en su cuerpo. Cayó en coma por la pérdida de magia.

"_**La cura"** _

Los MediMagos de San Musgo caminaban alocados de un lado al otro, sin dar abasto, cuando unos enfermeros entraron angustiados levitando el cuerpo casi inerte del Salvador. Todos pararon su tarea y se hicieron a un lado, observando como metían al Chico en la UCI. Un enfermero quedó idiotizado al ver al chico de oro en ese estado, sin pararse a pensar en lo que podría ocasionar, se apartó sigiloso para llamar a aquel que seguro, apreciaría la noticia.

_xXx_

Draco Malfoy se mostraba impasible ante lo que su antiguo compañero de casa le contaba. Blaise, enfermero desde hacía dos años en San Musgo, contaba detalle a detalle todo lo referente al chico que vivió y ahora, venció. Al parecer, había expulsado demasiada magia, pero no la suficiente para morir. Un poco de su magia había envuelto su cuerpo y mente, protegiéndolo de la muerte, pero ello había conducido a algo que todos lamentaban: El profundo coma en el que Harry Potter estaba ahora sumido.

Se estaba estudiando el caso, profunda y concienzudamente, lo último que les convenía era la muerte de su Salvador, aunque todos la hubiesen esperado. Mas, de los más de trece MediMagos que le habían visitado, ni uno creía que las posibilidades de salvarle superasen del dos por ciento, una cifra demasiado baja. Blaise exploraba con Draco la posibilidad de que éste le viese. Y Draco, por supuesto, se negaba.

-Es Potter, no voy a jugarme nada por él.

-Draco, eres un estudiante de MediMagia, eres el _mejor_, tus tesis han sido las más aclamadas y sé que le encontrarías la cura, imagina, Draco, serías el nuevo héroe del Mundo Mágico por salvar al 'Niño que Vivió'-Dijo entusiasta el moreno, pensando como siempre en fama y poder.

-Olvídalo, Blaise, no me interesa. Nada que provenga de él me llama la atención. Ni siquiera su muerte-Dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo negro y tiró la colilla en el suelo del bar donde estaban.

-Sigues siendo el mismo-Reprochó su amigo

-Vuelves a decir eso y te corto las pelotas, amigo. Sí he cambiado. Pero nunca respecto a Potter-Frunció elegantemente sus cejas rubias y echó un bufido al aire-Nunca-Recalcó.

-Te arrepentirás-Le advirtió el moreno. Y el rubio se quedó mudo, en su cabeza siguió pensando "_Nunca_"

_xXx_

Ron y Hermione estaban demacrados, sus rostros llenos de lágrimas y con un velo de tristeza. La pareja miraba una y otra vez al Doctor Spencer, quien les estaba diciendo que se daba por perdido el caso: Harry no iba a despertar. Cuando el pelirrojo tomó a la joven bruja en sus brazos e iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Tres pares de ojos miraron al chico rubio apoyado en la puerta.

-Su ineptitud me asombra, Doctor Spencer, el paciente sigue respirando, pulso regular, su cuerpo funciona a la perfección, al igual que sus ondas mentales, es su _magia_ la que nos está presentando problemas y la que no estamos tratando como corresponde. Exijo que se me transfiera el caso-Como siempre frío, serio y al punto. Los amigos de Harry le miraron entre sorprendidos y molestos, pero no dijeron nada

-Joven Malfoy, creo que eso está fuera de...

-Mire, Patrick-Interrumpió y tuteó Draco-Ese joven de la sala 325 está en perfecto estado, simplemente perdió la magia que poseía y su cuerpo está resintiendo esa falta. He estudiado sobre eso más que ningún otro, lo sabes, fuiste mi tutor. Ahora no me vengas con monerías de titulaciones, voy a salvar al maldito de Potter, le pegaré un puñetazo y me quedaré a gusto. Asunto zanjado, Doctor-Y salió tal como entró

-Usted no permitirá... –Empezó a decir Ron, pero al ver la sonrisa del Doctor supo que sí iba a dejar a su amigo en las manos del psicópata de Malfoy.

-Es el mejor. Como oyó, fui su tutor, y sabe lo que hace. Lo que no comprendo es porqué aceptó-Y todos en la sala se quedaron callados.

_xXx_

Rebuscaba en su biblioteca el enorme volumen de "Comas Mágicos, por el Doctor Scregur McDaimon" que había estudiado hacía unos meses y en el que, esperaba, estuviese la respuesta a la laguna mental que tenía en ese momento. Sabía que algo fallaba, pues el maldito Niño Dorado estaba _jodidamente_ bien física y mentalmente. Su magia seguía en sus venas, escasa, pero seguía. Entonces¿Por qué no despertaba? Leyó algo en ese libro, algo que no lograba recordar y que le iba a dar el pase hacia el éxito.

Cuando localizó el grueso volumen, se sonrió triunfal. Removió las páginas mugrientas y justamente en la 1259 fue que encontró lo que buscaba: _Comas Mágicos. Causas y soluciones._ Leyó con los ojos abiertos, pensando dónde demonios estudiaron los estúpidos MediMagos de San Musgo si no veían lo sencilla que era la respuesta. Sólo se necesitaba una transfusión de magia, algo semblante a una transfusión sanguínea. El problema, el _maldito_ problema es que se necesitaba a alguien que poseyera una magia casi igual de poderosa a la de quien la iba a recibir.

Pensó quiénes podrían tener una magia similar y ninguna de las tres le pareció buena. La primera, Voldemort. Estaba muerto, así que descartado. La segunda, Dumbledor, muerto también. Estúpida guerra que se llevaba a la gente medianamente útil. Y la tercera... alguien con un linaje puro y lo suficientemente antiguo, comparable a los Potter. Sólo conocía a una persona así. Sólo se conocía a él.

-Mierda-Masculló. Si quería salvar al puñetero héroe tendría que pasarle su magia. Guardó el volumen y se fue a su cuarto a pensar, porque tenía claro que no iba a poder dormir.

Ocupó treinta minutos en su aseo personal. Los dientes, una ducha rápida y relajante, quitarse las lentillas, acomodarse las gafas de fina montura gris perla, ponerse su pijama, y por supuesto, secarse el pelo con una pequeña brisa. Ventajas de ser mago. Se tiró en la mullida y cálida cama y apagó las luces. Mejor pensar con las luces apagada. Y no dejó de pensar en toda la noche.

_**"El Despertar"**_

-No despierta, hurón¡No despierta!-Le urgió con voz rota el pelirrojo, Ron

-Aún no ha canalizado la magia, Weasel-Dijo, con un murmullo audible, Draco desde una cama situada al lado de la del héroe.

-¿Lo logrará, Malfoy, lo hará?-Le preguntó quebrada Hermione

-Es el héroe del Mundo Mágico, dadle más crédito-Le dijo cansado Malfoy antes de dormirse-Spencer, dile a Blaise que venga y me aparezca en mi casa. No quiero estar cuando despierte. No quiero verle nunca más-Y se durmió

Blaise llegó y sacó de allí a su amigo, con la extrañeza pintada en sus ojos. Spencer seguía las prescripciones del joven Draco, y Hermi y Ron miraban atentos cada movimiento del durmiente. Cuando tres horas después de la transfusión Harry parpadeó, ambos se abrazaron contentos.

-¿D·dónde estoy?-Preguntó con voz rasposa y aguda el moreno

-Bienvenido al mundo, Héroe...

_**"El Futuro"**_

_Dos años después del despertar..._

Se quitó el brazo que rodeaba su cintura con pesadez. Entró en la ducha regulada con un hechizo térmico, y quitó los restos secos de sudor y semen. Cuando salió, pulcramente vestido con unos pantalones sastre marrones y una camisa gris claro, aún sin las lentillas puestas y sin peinar, miró a la cama donde la morena figura se movía, anunciando el pronto despertar.

-Hey, Nevi, llegarás tarde al trabajo-Le susurró.

Neville era su pareja desde hacía ocho meses. Increíblemente a lo que jamás pensó, cuando se alejó del Londres Mágico rompió todo contacto con su pasado. Pero nueve meses atrás, se cruzó en el hospital mágico de New York al joven Neville. Sin embargo, el patoso y rollizo chiquillo había quedado en el olvido y ante él se presentó un muchacho musculoso, hermoso y seguro de sí mismo.

Muchos turnos compartidos hicieron el roce, y el buen sexo lo demás. Nunca pensó en Nevi como pareja, pero se ganó a pulso su cariño y confianza. Y aunque no sabía de seguro si sentía amor por el chico castaño, lo que sí sabía es que hacía mucho que no era tan feliz, como cuando estaba junto a su pareja.

Al ver que no se despertaba, y con la dejadez hacia su apariencia que a veces le ganaba, se le tiró encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. El chico bajo él se revolvió entre risas, pero no pudo hacer nada por soltarse. El rubio sólo sonreía. Bajó con maestría su boca y besó a su chico amorosamente, quitándole la poca respiración que le quedaba

-¡Eh!... Draco, por favor¡Me ahogo!-Dijo entre jadeos entrecortados

-Ok Nev, pero te lo buscaste-Bajó de su abdomen y fue al aseo a peinarse y colocarse las lentillas. Alisó la ropa ausentemente pensando en la larga jornada de citas mañaneras que le tocaba cuando su pareja le abrazó por la espalda.

-Hoy tengo que ir... ya sabes, a Londres. ¿No quieres venir?-Le preguntó suavemente dándole un beso en el cuello.

-No.-Escuetamente le dijo. No pensaba ir a celebrar el 'resurgir del héroe' como lo llamaba el Ministro. Suficiente había hecho ya.

-Él siente que está en deuda contigo-Le confesó

-¿Potter¿Le dijiste que me conoces¡Sabes que no quiero que nadie de Londres sepa de mí!-Le dijo soltándose del abrazo y separándose del cálido cuerpo algo molesto

-Draco, no le dije nada. Ni siquiera te _conocía_. Fue en la fiesta del año pasado, me dijo que se sentía absurdo al dar las gracias a un recuerdo. Quiere agradecértelo en persona.-Le tomó la mano

-Neville, no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Suficiente que le presté _mi_ magia. Entiéndeme. Te echaré de menos, tres días sin ti en las guardias serán eternos... pero no me pidas que vaya. No puedo ir.-Y con eso salió del baño.

-Nunca te tuve. Ahora sé que nadie más te tendrá-Suspiró derrotado y entró en la ducha.

_xXx_

-¡Déjame!-Gritó antes de entrar en el cuarto de aseo y encerrarse allí.

-Harry, amor, yo no quise...

-¡Y una mierda¡Si cuando salga no te has ido te desaparezco las pelotas puto cabrón!-Se oyó el ruido de cristales rotos.

-Harry no sé que pasó yo...

-¿¡Qué no sabes que pasó!?-Exclamó abriendo la puerta y encarando al otro joven-Seamus, lo que pasó es que no sabes tener la polla guardada en tus pantalones y te follas a todo lo que se menea¡Eso pasa!-Y cerró la puerta

-No es Fácil de comprender, lo sé, pero Harry...

-Pues no haber _jodido_ con un crío que recién entraba de Auror

-¡Pues que no se menease como una zorra!-Espetó, frustrado por no poder solucionar las cosas con su chico.

-La zorra eres tú, Seamus. Follas con todo el que te deje, y supuestamente eras ¡Mi! Pareja. Vete de mi vida antes de que piense en acabar con la tuya. Vete ahora que aún tienes tiempo.-Y se dejó caer, apoyado en la puerta cerrada.

-Lo siento... –Murmuró, y acto seguido desapareció.

-Nadie me querrá nunca. Sólo soy un pelele. Un _héroe_-Dijo lo último dolido y con ironía-Pero nadie me trata como _Humano_... Sólo... _Él_.

_xXx_

Luces de colores, griterío, alargadas mesas llenas de los mejores manjares, gente con sus mejores galas y niños comprando algodones de azúcar y globos de helio, inventos muggles que en honor a Harry se incluían en su fiesta. La ceremonia para celebrar la victoria de la luz y el despertar del héroe se hacía en un reconstruido Howarts. El nuevo director, luego de que McGonagall y Dumbledor muriesen, Remus Lupin, era el encargado de realizar la ceremonia, pese a su disgusto.

Sirius Black y Severus Snape, pareja desde hacía tres años, participaban en la ceremonia, ya que eran profesores de la nueva generación de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Londres. Sirius daba DCAO mientras que Severus seguía con Pociones. Una vez leída la carta que dejó el viejo director anunciando la inocencia del espía y que le mató bajo sus expresas órdenes para salvar al joven Draco, todos rindieron un pequeño culto al hombre que nunca pudo tener _vida_ por culpa de la causa. Sirius fue liberado al encarcelar a Colagusano y usar en la rata _Legerimancia_ y ver la veracidad en las palabras de PadFoot.

Como dos personas opuestas como Snape y Black se hicieron pareja, era algo que todos desconocían y que en ese momento no importaba. Harry paseaba nervioso y enfadado con el Ministro, con Voldemort, con Seamus, con su padrino, con su ex profesor¡Hasta con su sombra! Por obligarle a seguir asistiendo a ese evento, lleno de hipocresía. Si hubiese muerto lo hubiesen recordado dos o tres días, pero no le hubiese importado a nadie.

Aún recordaba que cuando despertó, le explicaron los motivos de su coma, su cura... y su doctor. Le contaron que fue él el único que aceptó el reto, que lo estudió intensamente y que no descansó hasta encontrar la cura. Pero lo que más le sorprendió sin duda fue que compartiese su magia con él, siendo como es que siempre le odió. Mas sobre todo lo demás, fue el único que le dio crédito, que _creyó_ en él, y quien no se rindió ante la aparente evidencia.

Llevaba dos años preguntándose una y otra vez _¿Por qué? _y llevaba exactamente los mismos años sin encontrar respuesta. Unos toques en la puerta le distrajeron de sus pensamientos, entraron Gyn, Nev, Theo, Hermi y Ron. Gyn y Theo llevaban desde finales de la guerra saliendo juntos, y Hermi y Ron ya estaban comprometidos. Neville, por su parte, nunca decía nada de su vida privada. Todos fueron a sentarse a las sillas que estaban más próximas al nervioso moreno.

-No quiero ir-Se quejó Harry

-Vamos, son sólo unos minutitos de nada... –Intentó convencerle la más pequeña del grupo.

-No

-Harry, subes, saludas, muestras tu perfecta dentadura en una ridícula sonrisa y te vas-Le recomendó Ron

-No

-Eres el amo del lugar. Sólo déjate ver y ya-Concilió el Slythering

-... No

-A lo mejor ves a Draco si vas-Dijo al fin Neville, tocando un punto débil del moreno.

-... Sólo porque le debo la vida-Conjuró su túnica de gala y se vistió

-Harry, no sé porque aún sigues con lo de Dra...

-Mione, él me salvó. Fue el único que dio esperanzas. Le debo mi vida, y no quiero deberle nada-Salió, preparado para afrontar las falsas alabanzas de la gente.

-Draco no va a venir-Intervino Theo, convencido de sus palabras. Conocía a Malfoy

-Tampoco nadie creyó capaz de hacer lo que hizo por Harry, y sin embargo lo hizo-Defendió Nev, dolido por la desconfianza a su pareja, aunque ellos no supieran.

-Aun así...

-Ron, Nevi tiene razón. A Draco todos le debemos algo. Él _Cambió_-Defendió Hermione.

-Nadie cambia de la mañana a la noche-Siguió empecinado el pelirrojo

-Él lo hizo con el paso de los años. Incluso ahora lo está haciendo-Dijo la pareja del rubio, arrancando la mirada interrogante de los demás.

_xXx_

Ocho. Ocho eran los niños enfermos que habían entrado en el hospital esa mañana. Draco estaba agotado física y emocionalmente. No sabía si por ser _ese_ día o por la falta que le hacía su pareja, pero lo cierto es que se sentía triste y desganado. Sentía que debería estar en otro lugar. Sabía cual era ese lugar. Y no quería estar allí. Pero en vista de que llevaba toda la mañana sintiendo eso y no desaparecía, estaba tentado en afrontar de una vez el pasado, para poder vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro.

Dos suspiros le siguieron a sus pensamientos. Uno derrotado y otro algo asustado. Era hora de afrontarse a los fantasmas del pasado, al odio evidente que los Londinenses seguían sintiendo por el 'hijo del mortífago' y demás cosas. Dejando de lado fantasmas y dudas se trasladó a su casa por la red Flu y se arregló apropiadamente. Un simple hechizo de aparición y estaba en Londres. Luego de dos años. Luego de _eso_.

Buscó con la mirada a Neville, pensando en acercarse a la única persona de aquel país que le soportaba. Se giró resignado a sentarse en cualquier lugar cuando los gritos de la gente aumentó y entre la estridencia podía distinguirse claramente una palabra. Un nombre gritado con júbilo y regocijo. _Harry, Harry, Harry_ decían una y otra vez sin parar, hacíendo que Draco se marease y mirase casi con miedo la tarima frente a él. Un imponente Harry vestido de gala miraba desafiante al público.

Un silencio se marcó de pronto, justo en el momento en que Harry pronunciaba la primera sílaba de su discurso. Como cada año desde hacía dos. Draco lo miró entre rabioso, por su éxito, y orgulloso, por ser él quien le salvó la vida al héroe. Aquellas palabras del pasado regresaron a su mente y tuvo que sonreírse a sí mismo. _Nunca, nunca por Potter_.

Alguien le tomó del hombro y giró dispuesto a gritarle un par de cosas, cuando su mirada se chocó con su pareja. Iba a besarle en los labios cuando reparó en la pequeña comitiva tras su chico. Todos le miraban reticentes, excepto Theo, quien se acercó para tenderle una mano. La cogió gustoso y saludó a Nev con un beso en la comisura de los labios. Un pequeño gesto, respetuoso y forzado, con la cabeza fue dado a los demás por parte de Draco.

Ron le miró con reticencia, debatiéndose entre saludar al chico como si siguiera siendo el maldito hurón, o si por el contrario saludarle como el salvador que era, ya que salvó a su mejor amigo, a su _hermano._ Al final se tragó su orgullo y le tendió la mano. Al fin y al cabo, muchos cambiaron tras la guerra, Malfoy no podía ser distinto. Draco miró la mano sin expresión, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido. Ante una mirada de súplica por parte de Nev, tomó la mano y la estrechó.

Neville tomó la mano libre de Draco y tironeó de él para llevarle frente al escenario donde estaba Harry para que el moreno pudiese verle. Cuando el Héroe vio a su salvador frente a sí, paró momentáneamente y luego siguió, mirando directamente las gemas plateadas de Malfoy.

-... Agradezco especialmente al joven Malfoy, quien fue el único capaz de curar y restablecer mi magia, y por él sigo con vida. Le estaré eternamente en deuda, Gracias Draco, por darme una oportunidad de vivir en paz-Y bajó del lugar, tenía que ver a Malfoy con sus propios ojos, frente a frente y a la misma altura... necesitaba perderse en el plateado de sus ojos una vez más.

Draco quiso huir, lo intentó, incluso Nev le soltó el brazo para que pudiese hacerlo, pero algo superior a él, lo mismo que sintió cuando pensó en volver a Londres, le hizo quedarse. Cuando un Potter agitado se le puso en frente, supo que no necesitaba de más. No sabía porqué, ni siquiera si era correcto o no, sólo supo que en ese momento se sentía... _Completo_

Harry no sabía que hacer. Luego de dos años... bueno, cinco. Desde que ambos dejaron Howarts no había visto al rubio. Ahora lo tenía frente a sí, con una mirada desconcertada pero penetrante, con su hermoso cabello libre de potingues, con sus rasgos marcados, puntiagudos, masculinos, con su cuerpo perfecto... y sintió que algo se agitaba. Era como si... como si por fin hubiese hallado esa parte que creyó que no le pertenecía. Esa parte que quería ser feliz.

Draco le miró. Pensó en los tres años que pasó alejado de Londres, confinado en España luego que huyese del ministerio. La carta de Albus y Severus, quienes le contaban que sabían todo desde el principio y que ellos planearon que fuese así, la carta del ministerio declarándole inocente. Sus primeros años estudiando MediMagia en el Madrid Mágico, el pequeño retorno que hizo a Inglaterra, para salvar al Héroe. La transfusión de magia... y los dos años que volvió a pasar lejos de Londres, esta vez en New York... y supo que cambiaría todo por haber sido aceptado por Potter aquel día en Madame Malkin.

-Hola Draco... –Dijo en un susurro el moreno

-Hola... –Se sentía pequeñito. Alzó desafiante su mirada, recomponiendo su máscara

-Creo que te debo un 'Gracias'...

-Me lo acabas de dar. Aún así, sí, lo debías-Dijo presuntuoso

-Te invito a comer...

-¿Malfoy y Potter... juntos? Ya claro... No Harry... quizá en otra ocasión-Y se marchó, buscando a Neville para irse, para huir míseramente una vez más de los latidos de su corazón.

-Draco...

_xXx_

Cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de si, y corrió a refugiarse en su cama. Los latidos salvajes de su corazón no cesaban. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios... ¿Qué demonios era _eso_? Golpeó frustrado la almohada. No podía volver a sentir eso. No ahora, realmente nunca. En quinto era un niñato hormonal, era aceptable. En sexto sencillamente se olvidó de todo lo que no tuviese que ver con la misión. Durante su huída tuvo un par de sueños... pero no más. Ahora ni nunca podía sentir nada más que odio hacia Potter.

Draco recorrió con la mirada su habitación. Tan sobria, únicamente algo cálida por los pequeños detalles que había traído consigo Neville. Un sonriente moreno se cruzó en su divagación. Harry... ¡Mierda! No quería volver a sentirse así, volver a sentir que podría hacer la mayor estupidez porque esos ojazos verdes brillasen. Creyó que había superado su embobamiento, pero visto lo pensado... aún quedaba algo de estúpido en él.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, con miedo, y tras de ella apareció un Neville con la duda patente en el rostro. Malfoy se obligó a sonreírle, palmeó la colcha a su lado, invitándole a que se tumbase a su lado. El chico lo hizo, sonriéndole como si mil soles se hubiesen instalado en su rostro. Una punzada de culpabilidad atenazó el pecho de Draco. Quería olvidarse de la sensación de vacío, sonrió con lujuria y besó tempestivamente a su pareja.

Neville respondió tironeando de la camisa, Draco nunca supo que Nev estaba triste, pues fue consciente de que sería la última vez y él sí amaba al rubio. Pero tampoco supo que Nev era feliz sólo de pensar que el rubio por fin sonreiría de verdad. Y le iba a ayudar a conseguirlo. Además sabía algo que el rubio no. Pero ya lo haría más tarde, ahora sólo quería _sentir._

…_xXx…_

Harry asentía a todo lo que sus amigos decían, sin prestar especial atención a ello. Sólo podía sentir que volvía a sentirse inútil y vacío una vez más. Gyn le miraba preocupada. Se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído que estaba preocupada.

-No es nada, en serio

-Llevas así desde que te viste con el Hurón¿Te hizo algo?

-Gyn, Se llama Malfoy y No, no me hizo nada-Le dijo algo molesto

-Ey hermano, ven con nosotros-Le llamó entre gritos el pelirrojo

-Voy... –Se levantó y fue sin ganas hacia el lado derecho de Mione.

-Harry estás raro...

-Me siento raro...-Afirmó

-Se nota...-Declaró Hermione, ganándose una mirada dolida de parte de Harry

-Bien, estamos negociando dónde ir de vacaciones este año. Hermione propuso Valencia, en España, por eso de Las Artes y Las Ciencias... pero como es muggle, decidimos que no.

-¿Por...

-Sería horroroso que Hermi intentase controlarnos a todos-Dijo, y Harry pensó que era cierto.-Yo propuse ir a Nueva Zelanda, me gusta su pronunciación. Todos se negaron por lo absurdo de mi idea-Harry asintió- Y ahora queremos que expreses tu idea

-Podemos ir a Nueva York. Tanto el muggle como el mágico ofrecen muchas posibilidades-Todos le miraron mal-¿Qué?

-Neville vive y trabaja allí. Para él no serían vacaciones-Le dijo Theo, mostrando lo evidente

-Que pena, realmente deseaba ir-Murmuró sin darse a penas cuenta. No sabía realmente porqué, pero quería ir allá

Todos enmudecieron. Desde hacía... ¡Años! Harry nunca _deseaba_ nada. Siempre acataba lo que otros proponían, como mucho se negaba y se quedaba en casa pero nunca desde tiempos en Howarts, el moreno había pedido, deseado o añorado algo. Al menos no en voz alta. Hermione sonrió, contenta por su amigo, y asintió.

-Creo que a Nev no le molestará quedarse cerca de casa por un año. Al fin y al cabo, yo también quiero ir a la Gran Ciudad. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?-Murmullos de asentimiento se escucharon por todo el lugar-Decidido, en una semana, la tropa se irá a Nueva York.

Harry sólo sonrió. Una sonrisa hermosa y genuina.

_xXx_

Veía ausente como Nevi recogía sus cosas. Luego de hacer el amor, se había levantado, duchado, y sentado a su lado con una mirada demasiado seria para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Abandono-Le había dicho

-¿Cómo?

-Ya no más Draco. No he logrado enamorarte, abandono-Le aclaró, no triste ni enfadado, sino resignado

-¿Pero por qué?-Cuestionó confuso

-Porque no puedo estar con alguien para el que no sea todo. Lo siento-Y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas. Y Draco simplemente, Calló.

Y Neville se fue.

…_xXx…_

Dos pares de ojos chocaron en la multitud. No podía ser cierto, se dijo el rubio, pero la sonrisa del moreno le sacó de dudas. Fue el instinto, o quizá algo superior que no alcanzaba aún a comprender, lo que le empujó a acercarse al moreno y saludarle con un escueto _"Hola Potter"_

-Veo que las viejas manías no se te quitan, Malfoy-Le dijo con una suave sonrisa, que el rubio no supo cómo tomar.

-Hierba mala nunca muere, Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, faltando al protocolo Malfoy de ser curioso, pero era algo que con los años, había dejado de tomar en cuenta.

-Vacaciones-Respondió con simpleza, sin embargo él no preguntó qué hacía el rubio allí. Ya lo sabía.

-Interesante verte sin tu séquito, majestad-Ironizó sin querer evitarlo.

-Aún es más interesante verte a ti bromeando conmigo-Le rebatió

-_Touché_. Hoy me siento benévolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-Preguntó, luego de un rato de agradable silencio, simplemente para dar conversación.

-¿No lo sabes? Vivo y trabajo aquí-Le respondió

-No lo hacía.-mintió-Pero ahora sí. Nos veremos pronto, seguro. Hay algo que se empeña en juntarnos.-murmuró, y Draco le dio la razón.

Se despidieron con un "hasta pronto" y cada uno siguió con su camino. Un pensamiento común cruzó ambas mentes, aturdiéndoles un momento...

"Deseo volver a verle pronto" 

_xXx_

_**"El último encuentro"**_

_El último día de Harry y los demás en Nueva York..._

Harry despertó ansioso, llevaba semanas allí y sólo había visto una vez a Draco. Estaba triste, decepcionado... y confuso. No entendía porqué se sentía así, necesitado de se némesis. Y no sabía si sería oportuno preguntar a alguien. Pero lo necesitaba. Así que esa mañana se lo contó todo a Hermione, quien no paró de darle vueltas al asunto.Fue en la tarde, cuando le contó su teoría.

-Recuerdo haber leído una vez en Hogwarts que las transfusiones de magia solían estar prohibidas y se usaban sólo en caso de extrema necesidad, siendo siempre un familiar quien compartiese la magia...

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió Harry

-Debido a que era una unión irrompible. La magia donada se funde con la otra, creando un lazo imposible de romper e invisible. Lazo que se desarrolla con los años. En apariencia, no debería importar que Draco te donara magia, ya que lo único que pasaría es que la compartirías... excepto si... –dijo callándose un momento-Exceptuando el que hubiese _sentimientos_ entre vosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo único que explica tu necesidad de Draco es que al crear la unió mágica... vuestra magia reconoció sentimientos en vosotros. Sentimientos que os unían. Sentimientos de _afecto_ oculto. No existe otra explicación.

-No. No es posible

-Lo es. ¿Seguro que... ?-le preguntó con los ojos brillantes

-¡Claro que es seguro¡lo sabría!-espetó

-Eso no es del todo cierto...

-¿Cómo que no¡lo sabría!-repitió, interrumpiendo a Hermione, quien le miraba condescendiente.

-Harry, hay cosas aparentemente ilógicas que guardamos en nuestro interior... cosas que están ahí e ignoramos. El amor es de lo que más escondemos, absurdamente. Sí que es posible...

-¡No!-gritó interrumpiéndole, y se marchó

-Sí. Es cierto. Ama a Draco... y Malfoy lo sabe.-Susurró para sí.

_xXx_

Draco estaba en la sala de espera del hospital. Hablaba con los padres de una niña que acababa de ingresar. Siguiendo la eterna y diaria rutina. Nev pasó a su lado y le guiñó amigablemente el ojo. Desde que habían terminado se habían hecho más amigos, y sus bromas en cuanto a la pasada relación eran cada vez más picantes, sacando risas de compañeros y pacientes. Malfoy sólo sonríe. Nev llora por dentro, aún ama al rubio, pero comprende que hay cosas que escapan de nuestro control, y se queda a su lado. Como su mejor amigo.

Al llegar el mediodía, se encontraron en el comedor. El castaño pellizcó al de recio mirar, y éste último le devolvió una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Ey! Sin meter mano

-¿No puedo coquetear con mi ex?-preguntó Draco, coqueto.

-El término _"ex"_ implica algo-le contestó contoneándose. Luego se volvió, le tomó de la mano y le sentó junto a él en una mesa-¿Vienes a cenar esta noche a mi casa? Como amigos-aclaró

-Claro, por qué no.

Y siguieron comiendo. Draco devoraba su plato sin pensar en mucho más, le quedaban veinte minutos para empezar. Sin embargo, Neville maquinaba su plan. De esta noche no pasaba, Draco reaccionaría. Iba a ayudarle a ser feliz, porque pese a todo, su amor por él le decía que quería verle feliz.

_xXx_

El problema no era estar en casa de su ex. Ni siquiera que hubiesen más personas. El problema no es que sean sangre sucias y personas de su pasado. El problema es que _también_ estaba Potter. El jodido _Harry_ estaba deslumbrante esa noche. Sus ojos desprovistos de las anticuadas gafas, su cuerpo remarcado con unos sencillos pantalones sastre y una camisa, ambos negros. Su sonrisa ladina, de lado, lujuriosa y sólo para él era el problema. Un dulce problema, la verdad.

Hermione sonreía sospechosamente cada vez que le miraba. Algo sabía. Pero su cerebro no se dignaba a colaborar para averiguar más. Demasiado centrado estaba en Harry, intentando también prestar atención a Neville. Cuando el final de la noche se acercó, Nev se puso en pié, proponiendo un juego infantil.

-Por los viejos tiempos en nuestro hogar, Hogwarts, jugaremos. Todos tomaremos Veritaserum, alguien, por turnos, dirá una pregunta que todos responderemos. Algo como verdad o reto, pero sin reto-Algunos rieron. Draco palideció. Y Harry se puso serio.

Uno a uno bebieron Veritaserum, esperando unos minutos antes de comenzar. Fue, para sorpresa de todos, Gyn la que empezó.

-¿Cuándo descubrieron su inclinación sexual?-Los heteros dijeron un escueto 'siempre'. Harry dijo que desde quinto, tras el desastroso beso con Cho. Draco enmudeció a todos.

-Siempre lo supe, pero iba a casarme con Pansy. En cuarto me gustó mucho un chico y fue ahí donde dejé de evitarlo.-Muchos quisieron preguntar ¿Quién? Pero callaron.

-¿Quién es vuestro cantante favorito?-Dijo Ron. Todos respondieron en seguida. Y así, con calma y algunos sonrojos por culpa de ciertas preguntas típicas como 'la primera vez' etc, pasó el tiempo. Cuando llegó el tiempo de Harry, preguntó sin titubeos.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-Todos y cada uno respondieron con cosas que Harry sabía o suponía. Cuando llegó a Draco, este luchaba contra la poción. –Contesta. ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?

-Tú eras el chico. Me gustabas y aunque intentaba evitarlo me mataba la idea de no poder oír tu voz o ver tus ojos.-Dijo todo de corrido y con los ojos cerrados. La sala entera se sorprendió, menos Hermione y Neville.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? Oye Harry, te quiero. Si te puteaba era porque me ponía un montón tu cara de enfado. Ah, y por el Lord. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Espetó furioso

-Sí-soltó sin poder evitarlo ante la pregunta directa.

-Oh... vaya... este... ¿Nos vamos, chicos?-Dijo Hermione, recibiendo dieciséis asentimientos, y así, uno a uno, todos se fueron yendo del salón.

Plata y esmeralda chocaron. No se despegaron. La magia que parecía que les faltaba a uno y a otro salió apaciblemente de sus cuerpos, danzando una contra otra hasta que se unieron y lentamente entraron en el cuerpo de los dos chicos. Y por fin, se dieron cuenta de que ahora sí se sentían completos. Y los dos pensaron lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo...

_"Por fin te encuentro"_

_**Fin**_


End file.
